


Glove

by Superheronerd_1



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Baby Luke, Baby!Luke, Bonding, Family, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other, by the way these arw not in order, im a fucking sap, its just a bunch of Luke and Vader, vader and luke bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheronerd_1/pseuds/Superheronerd_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't as though he wanted to murder the younglings, that he wanted to murder those around him that he had seen in battle. Those who have had his back, who have saved him and he then countless of times. </p><p>But sacrifice was necessary.</p><p>“-dodged a large rock-”</p><p>Yet this, this he could not sacrifice. </p><p>He will not sacrifice.</p><p>“-flew over, no Luke, don't nibble my cape.” Vader said, amused.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>In short, babyish Luke (around that age), dramatic Vader, denial, chapters are usually one shots. Okay they are all one shots .</p><p>I can't guarantee they will all be tooth rottiingly fluff, but it will be father- son eccentric. </p><p>Will use tags more as the collection continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vader knew that it was wrong for a Sith to love, but in his old life he knew it was wrong to grow attachments. 

His mother, Obi-Wan, Padme, all people he would have died to protect. But if only they would understand that he had to sacrifice to keep them safe. 

“-and then, the little pod racer turned the sharp corner.”

It wasn't as though he wanted to murder the younglings, that he wanted to murder those around him that he had seen in battle. Those who have had his back, who have saved him and he then countless of times. 

But sacrifice was necessary.

“-dodged a large rock-”

Yet this, this he could not sacrifice. 

He will not sacrifice.

“-flew over, no Luke, don't eat my cape.” Vader said, amused.

The baby, just hitting 13 months, smiled at him. He was grasping the back cloak in sticky pudgy fingers, probably from the mushy peas for dinner. His tiny feet curled and played with the flaps on Vader's pants, kicking and prodding. He giggled. 

Vader smiled down at him, a task that still hurts from the burns. He was embarrassed, hunted by the scars, but for his son he will allow nothing but the truth.

Vader never had touched, held, possessed anything so innocent, so pure. He could hardly believe that he had a hand in creating this. 

A miracle, is what Vader called him. For weeks he believed that his child, his baby, was still in his mother, dead before he could take his first breath. 

In most instances, Vader never liked to be wrong. But he was so happy, so incredibly happy, he was. 

Nothing can compare to the relief he felt when he decided to investigate a feeling from that dessert planet. It was almost a missing sort of emotion, despair and longing. At first he believed it to be Obi-wan, in fact he hoped it was him. Vader loved him, despite all that he has done. 

One could imagine the surprise when it was his son in the care if a stepbrother that believed Anakin Skywalker was killed in the Purge.

“Luke, please don't play with my buttons.”

The baby looked up for a moment, smiled again, and kept pressing the button. 

Vader wasn't exactly sure what it did, per-say, but dying by pudgy fingers is not the way he imagined his life ending. 

He stood, adjusting Luke so he was cradled in the crook of his arm, and went to the large bed in the room. He set his son down on his back who immediately started to kick his legs. 

Luke reached up and grabbed his right leg and pulled it farther towards him. He curled his toes, pulled at his knee and squished the fat on his thigh while gurgling. Vader had not yet developed his abilities in baby-ease, but he could feel through the force bond that his son was in a peaceful mood and amazed at his body part. 

It's been like that for a few days now. How a baby could discover his leg time and time again and never get bored, sheer wonderment. 

Vader leaned over look, face right above his, and smiled.  
Luke laughed and grabbed at his mouth, fingers slipping in to poke at his teeth. His foot went back up and poked Vader in the eye.

Vader was willing to sacrifice his sight for his son to be amused. But the fingers were now trying to push more, so Vader moved away just out if his reached. 

“I think it's-” he leaned his own hand up and pushed back the hair that was just starting to grow longer. “ time for you to sleep, young one.”

Luke gurgled, kegs in constant motion. He was trying to flip over into his front, a feat easy in the floor but not so on a bed with silk sheets. Granted he tried.

Vader (secured that Luke wasn't going to fall off the bed) proceed to go through his routine of getting into sleep wear. 

Strangely, it was getting easier to breath everyday. His lungs were almost healing themselves. 

Now that he thought about it, Vader hasn't really needed the respirator except in times of constant movement.

But lying down with his son, sleeping and exploring his dreams through their bond? He could sleep like he did before. 

Once he was finished taking off the suit and pulling on sleep wear, he crawled back into his bed and set his head next to Luke's. 

It over whelming the amount of love and adorement came from his son. 

Force his son, his child. 

His child who was pulling on his nose and sticking his fingers up his nostrils. 

“I love you son.”

Luke stopped playing with his nose, and stared at Vader. He started to speak, saying the ‘v’ sound heavily. 

Vader paused his body, listening intently to what Luke was trying to say. But Luke stopped and opted for rolling to his side, partially on Vader's shoulder. 

Sighing, Vader closed his eyes and slightly adjusted himself onto his back. It wasn't long until he felt a hand on his chin and wet lips kissing his mouth. 

He opened his eyes again and saw Luke leaving down to kiss him in a pattern, kiss him, pat his chin, kiss him, pat his chin. 

Luke looked up at him, and tried to climb over his neck to look him in the eyes. “Ove.”

“Ove?”

“L...L…”

Vader suddenly realized Luke was trying to say his first word.

“That it Luke, glove.”

“Ove.”

“G sound.” he raised one arm, and placed a hand on his sons back. “make a ‘g’ sound.”

“Love! Love love love.” Luke grinned and kissed Vader again, this time in the nose.

Vader paused as Luke kept up on saying ‘Love.’

And to think Vader thought he was saying glove. 

He suddenly grinned, happiness being a pale comparison as to what he was feeling right now.

He gripped Luke security and sat up, kissing his forehead and cheeks. “Love! Yes, Luke! I'm so proud of you my son, my intelligent smart boy.”

His son was grinning, laughing, repeating ‘love’ over and over. 

Vader had to sacrifice lives, his body, his wife and brother for the galaxy to be safe. For the galaxy to be a lace his son would explore and love.

It was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke loves markers but hates socks .

To be a Sith, one had to be ruthless. They had to be cold, detach. They had to realize that innocent lives will be taken, had to be taken, is one will save the galaxy. There is nothing but Darkness. 

“This color is yellow.”

Luke stared at the marker in Vader's hands, happily capping and uncapping the blue one he had in his hands.  
Vader reached over and stopped him from eating the ink side. “What did I say about eating the marker?”

“love.”

“No not love.” 

“Love!”

Vader sighed. 

He put down his yellow marker, done with scribbling on the paper. All along the wall were doodles that his son had made, some filled with an arrange if colors and some that's probably more spit then anything else. 

He knew it was impractical for him to keep all of Luke's “creations”, but he liked how they gave life to the cold room of his apartment.

“Don't color on your feet.”

Luke giggled, and continue to turn his socked toes blue. There were already marks on his legless one piece, but Vader considered it a miracle he didn't get any in his ear this time. 

Vader reached next to him to pick Luke up and place him on his lap. Luke immediately got to his feet and stood, using Vader's chest as a beam to lean on. 

Luke smiled up, and started to babble. Vader was sure that as he got older his son would be what they called on Tattooine a ‘crater mouth’. Not that be was complaining. It was going to be nice to talk to someone about anything, even if that anything will be the terrible holoshows about the Basic alphabet and numbers. 

There was a marker drawing on his face now. 

Of course there was. 

Vader shifted and lifted Luke higher, who giggled. 

Vader smiled. “Should this be my new look? Strike fear into my enemies with a blue scribble on my face?”

His answer were hands reaching on his scalp and fingers running over his large scar. He shifted Luke closer to him, and started to push the markers on the floor to a somewhat organized pile. 

There was a sharp sting, and a tugging motion. Vader winced. “Luke don't pull in my hair.”

It wasn't hair, not really. More like peach fuzz. But regardless Luke had a fascination with it, along with his own hair that's growing in wavy. 

Luke leaned in and kissed his scar, patting and tugging. “Love.” he said. 

Vader nodded and pulled him back down, and he immediately stood in the ground. His feet slipped, and he sat down to start tugging at his socks. 

Vader stopped him, and pulled them back on. “What is it with you that you hate to wear your socks?”

“Socks. Love socks. “

Surprised that Luke would say his second word (and that it was socks of all things) just a night after he said his first, he had to take a moment and go over it. He wondered when he would say ‘Father.’

“I know for a fact you do not love your socks.” 

Luke ignored his comment, and tried to take off his other sock. After a moment he gave up, sighed and decided to lay across Vader's lap. 

It wasn't uncommon. Vader had read a few parenting holobooks that separation anxiety started at this age for babies. Not that Vader was complaining, Luke's openness of how close he liked to remain next to him was no issue, except in board meetings when he liked to keep Luke with a babysitter. 

A lulled feeling went across their Force link and Vader saw that Luke had fell asleep, holding Vader's knee in one hand and a blue marker in the other. 

Vader placed his hand on Luke's back and rubbed it gently to help soothe him. He sat up straighter and closed his eyes, entering a trance to mediate.

Right after hiking Luke's socks higher, capping his marker, and shifting him so he couldn't explore incase Vader didn't wake from his meditation before he woke up from his nap. 

To be a Sith one had to be ruthless, one had to abandon emotion and all that they could love. 

To be a father, one had to force socks on their child so they would not hurt their feet, regardless on how much said child hates it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear is what gives a Sith their strength .
> 
> It's also what gives a Father the excuse to hold their children for a little longer .

Fear is what drives a Sith to be the most powerful they can be. A Sith will take the nightmares of a dream and make it tangible, with go into the deepest part of your mind to find what will make you wish you were never born.

“Do not touch the electric outlet.”

“I touch.”

“Luke.”

Vader bent down in front of his son. Force, his son is no longer a baby, no longer in need to be carried everywhere. True, Luke needs to be supported by something to walk on his chubby legs, but not even Vader could stop him from reaching into outlets with sticky fingers. 

He held out a arm, and Luke gripped onto it, shifting from the wall. He guided himself to Vader's shoulder where he rested his head and wrapped skinny arms around his neck.

Completely melted, Vader stood at his full height to make the hug seem nothing more than a father holding his son. 

He turned around and dared the local Stormtroper to say anything about this exchange. 

Thankfully, he did not. “If I may so, your son is adorable.”

Luke lifted his head and threw a hand out at the trooper and hissed. 

Vader was pretty sure it did the exact opposite of his intentions, but leered at the trooper through his mask to get the message across to pretend to be scared. The trooper lifted up his hands, and backed away. 

“So sorry, young one. I am no longer in the incorrect thought space.” He kept backing away and telling Luke how scared he was until he exited the corridor. 

Luke giggled and started to wiggle to get down. 

Vader complied, but not before making sure Luke's pants were tucked into his boots. Vader had read somewhere that parents will become worried that their child will be short when, infact, they are at the perfect height. 

Judging by his Vader has to roll up his sons sleeves 3 times and always have to tuck his pants into his boots (which Luke has had for about 6 months and can still fit), his son is either a late bloomer or possess his mother's height. 

Obi-wan would have been happy. He never forgave Vader when he shot up a foot in one year, towering over him. 

Standing up and positioning himself behind Luke so his son could hold his hands and walk forward, Vader wondered if he would allow Obi-wan to train Luke. Of course he would have been there for ever step, his son growing up with Uncle Obi.

He shook his head. It's been almost a year and half of his past, there is no reason to bring back up the betrayals of his loved ones. 

All he loved now was gripping his fingers and taking a tiny steps, babbling a mixture of Basic and garbled.

Another Stormtrooper was walking up, and Vader briefly saw his name was TD-986. TD, or Ted, as he dubbed himself, adored Luke in any possible way. 

Of course, him.and his squadron did. Vader would often place his son the care of Ted if he needs to be separated for any amount of time.

One day he was going to need a real nanny. 

Ted stopped walking, saluted Vader who inturned bowed his head which gave permission for him to bend down to say hello to Luke.

“Hi there little guy!” he reached out and poked one of his cheeks. “How you doing?”

Luke wrinkled his nose, and opened his mouth to try and bite at the finger. Vader would have stopped him, but he figured that might teach Luke to not protect his body incase anyone tried to hurt him. 

Not that Vader would ever allow that to happen, or let the person who even attempted to live. 

But he didn't have to worry about that with Ted, who would never think about hurting Luke. 

Ted stood back up. “Is there anything you need, Lord?”

“Not right now. Thank you.” 

Ted saluted again and continued on to whatever it was that he was doing. 

Luke tugged on Vader's hands. “Go,go.” he was anxious to walk. 

Vader had a brief flash if the future-Luke taking his first steps, Luke running away from him in joy (or in fear).

Luke walking down a shaft, falling because he let go…

He jerked, not sure where that last part came from. He looked down at his son and tightened his grip on his hands. 

He reached around Luke's waist and lifted him up, bringing him closer to his chest. Luke pat his helmet which was translated to “This isn't what I want Father, I want down.”

Vader tightened his hold. “Do you want to go see the spaceships? Wanna go go on a quick flight?”

Luke immediately brightend, and Vader felt his excitement through their force bond. “I fly ship.”

“No, you are not going to fly the ship.” Vader said, walking down the corridor. True he had much to do, but showing his son a ship couldn't hurt. 

“It okay, I fly ship.”

“Your not flying a ship Luke. Your much too young.”

“I fly.”

Vader sighed and tightened his hold on his son. No sense in letting him fall away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you have a new life does not mean the nightmares will stop .

One has to forget their old life if they intend to become a Sith, a ruler of the Dark Side. But in his old life, he was haunted by visions. 

In his new life, he was haunted by Anakin Skywalker. 

“Master Skywalker, we're surrounded. What are we going to do?”

He was a good child, not yet claimed by a master. Anakin would have chosen him if he had not trained Asohka, but he could not care to think about it. Instead his lightsaber ignited, and the younglings just stared at him. 

Of course they did, because they were brainwashed. They were going to be corrupted, they were going to be Jedi. He understood why they thought the Light was truly the answer, he was once one of them. 

 

No, no he was wrong. There was crying, screaming, but he paid no attention. Instead he lifted up his arm and started to slash. 

The screams got louder, but he wouldn't stop. Couldn't, this was a test of dedication to Darth Vader and to prove himself worthy of a new master. 

The younglings were dead, or so he thought. There was one more. 

Human and beautiful, blonde hair and blue eyes. He couldn't have been old enough to speak full sentences, just barely reaching the bottom of his knee. In his hands he clenched a plushie, an animal from a dry planet. Jakku?

The child, baby really, didn't run away or didn't protest when Vader raised his saber. Instead he cried and held out his arms. “Daddy.”

Vader tilted his head, and it hurt to look at this boy. It hurt to know he had to die, it felt destructive. Every part of his body was to take this child and run, run away and never look back. 

No, he couldn't think of that. He would protect his own child once his wife gave birth. 

The baby started to cry in earnest, calling out for his father. It was heart breaking, Vader wanted to help. 

So he slashed his saber and right before it hit the child's head he flung it across the room because this child...this baby had so much longing and trust in him. 

Vader knew how trust can easily be misplaced. 

 

He kneeled down but couldn't touch him, his hands went through and the baby cried harder and harder and shifted from foot to foot.

“No!” Vader shouted, because he was powerful. He was a Sith, he was reborn and he couldn't even hold his son in his hands. 

But this wasn't his son, his son or daughter was still in their mother and ready to meet the world any day now. 

Wasn't it?

There was cackling in the background, and that's when his vision shifted got real life. 

Real life was in a room with cold walls and colorful drawings, rugs made for playing and couches for those days that one would need to do nothing but sleep. 

Real life was in the form of a baby in a blue onesie, tears falling down his cheeks, sitting on his legs and sticky hands trying to hold his father. 

Vader sucked in a deep breath, and another until his heart stopped racing. He looked down and Luke was staring at him, and he was frightened. 

Vader lifted his hands, and started to rub Luke's back. Luke, in turn, took his as okay to press himself harder against Vader, tiny fists wrapping themselves his sleep shirt. 

“Shhh, shh, Luke.” Vader realized it was only a vision, only a memory twisted by the Force in his meditation.

With one arm beneath Luke's bottom and the other rubbing his hair and back, Vader stood and started to slowly pace around the room. 

“Luke, it's okay, it's okay. Daddy's here.” he winced internally, for he was trying to get Luke to call him Father. So far it's been a mild success, but he was willing to push back all the progress he made to comfort his son. 

Trying to comfort his son and try to banish the vision, he rocked Luke and rubbed his back. 

He pressed his lips to Luke's head, which was buried in the junction of his neck and shoulder. “What happened?”

“Bad.” Luke replied, shaky. He was still crying but soothed a little by Vader's assurance that he was not alone. “Bad, bad bad.” he curled closer, bare toes curling into Vader's shirt. 

Vader opened himself up and slowly entered Luke's mind. He got images, and he realized Luke was having a terrible nightmare. 

And right when Vader thought he didn't pass that particular curse on. 

But it wasn't just that. There was...destruction. Death, betrayal, and sadness. 

Luke could not have known such horror on his own, not even in the backwash planet of Tattooine.

Because it wasn't a dream, Vader realized. Luke had somehow linked himself to Vader's vision and witnessed the murder of younglings.

“Luke.” Vader said, seemingly broken. “Luke, I am so sorry.”

But his son didn't care, just gripped onto Vader harder and refused to let go. 

Vader held on more, telling Luke he was there, that he wasn't leaving, that he was sorry. 

Eventually Luke did stop crying, and turned his head to the side. Looking down, Vader was met with Luke's bright eyes staring out the window to Imperial City. 

Buildings, airspeeders and civilization was blooming around despite the fact that it was very early in the morning. 

Vader stepped closer and nudged Luke a little. “Do you want to go back to bed.” 

“No.”

“Do you want me to go to bed with you?”

“No sleep.”

Luke leaned back a little, and reached up a hand to pat Vader's face. “Stay awake, not sleepy.” 

Unknowingly Luke was broadcasting his emotions. And all he felt was afraid to have that dream again. 

Of course he would do this to his own son, of course he would attempt to murder his son in a vision in which he wasn't even born yet. 

Because Vader was destructive, and Luke was sadly the only thing his life revolves around. 

Luke put his head back on Vader's shoulder and yawned. “The 'win sun's of ‘Atooine…” he started. 

Vader told this story dozens of times, and it's to the point that Luke has memorized it. It was told at meals, when watching the holonet, when he's playing toys and when Vader is busy with the latest development in the Empire. So he hiked Luke up more, stood closer to the window so they could look out at the artificial lights, and continued. “Were as close as family could be.”

“But not as close as us.” 

Vader paused. Luke's innocent remark stabbed s knife in his heart, all that trust and adoration and love. 

And he dreamed about killing him. 

“But not as close as us.” Vader replied quietly, and pressed his lips against Luke's hairline.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader had no idea what that feeling on the barren planet was, he just knew he needed to investigate.
> 
> \----
> 
> OR, The chapter maybe 2 of you wanted, hoe Vader found Luke

Through the power of the Force, a Sith is to be free. Originally the code cane from the planet of the red-skinned Sith, made to become slaves by the ancient Jedi. 

Darth Vader was no slave. Or, not in the way that Anakin Skywalker was. 

And to return to the planet where in his old life he was forced to work, where he watched as his mother died in his arms no less, it did not effect him. 

Because Anakin Skywalker was burned in the lava, and Darth Vader rose in the ashes. 

“My lord, we will be landing in 6 minutes.” 

Vader nodded at the storm trooper, hurts to much to talk. Hurts to breath, to see, to walk. 

But he needed to ignore all those, for he was a Sith and he takes the power from pain. 

Yet this type of pain...it was not physical. He couldn't even say it was mental, really. It was emotionally pain with no source of how or why it was there. 

He hoped it was his old friend, brother, his old everything Obi-Wan. 

The planet of Tattoine was just how he remembered, bare. Even from the advancing ship and through his mask, the place looked to be a host of depression. 

When the Death Star is operating he wants this to be the first to go. Of course, his new master said that it would be a waste to destroy an Outer Rim planet that holds nothing but farmers and smugglers. 

Vader doesn't care. 

Breaking through the atmospheres, Vader reached out with the Force and found points of power. The normal flow that goes through the living, and a few more points where there was raw potential (he would need to remember to eradicate those).

Suddenly, a point pulsed to readily and so open to him that he had to step back which made him wince because of his wounds. This was not a hostile attack, just a reaching that begged for a response. Innocent, pure. 

He turned on his heel gingerly, glad to be alone. Admittedly, he thought the cloak in his shoulders put too much pressure and stress on him but he has grown to appreciate the flair. Even if a certain someone of his past would call him ‘dramatic’.

Vader crossed the ship, head high and breathing a little heavy. He longed to be behind the controls, but sacrifices had to be made.

As the ship landed he couldn't help but make mental comments at how sloppy of a job it was. Now if he was landing this, he would have been able to just slip right next to the boarding pass and line it up perfectly with the exit doors on the first try without how to back it up. 

He waited by the entrance, and the troopers around him gave him space. He knew the rumors- that he was a Sith that hid during the Clone Wars, that he was a puppet for the Emperor.

That he was a machine. 

He knew that it's not suppose to hurt him, but Anakin had self esteem issues all his life. Sulking whenever hebwasnt referred to being a man.

Vader didn't sulk. He didn't. Maybe brood a little, but not sulk. 

Stepping out into the Tattoine port, Mos Elsey brought back memories he needed to banish. It wasn't surprising that one of the only habitual places on a abandoned planet would hold the same type of creatures, just different generations. 

This place had a habit of keeping the same scum.

Walking out of the ship, sand instantly blew on him. He hated sand, would it get stuck in his suit? The thought of dying by a grain getting into his resperatior had out a damper in his thoughts. Thai was not the time to think about death. 

This was the time to think about that source of power that brought him to this planet. 

He sunk into the sand, not bothering to talk to anyone. That was the admiral's job- someone who he probably won't bother to ask for a name until later. Instesd he walked. 

It was in town- maybe the local bar? No, that didn't seem right. He opened himself to the force, not exactly proud of that fact. He liked to do things physically, not by energy. 

But it guided him through the town. Busy, as it always was. The towns folk didn't even bother to look at him, which was a blessing. Lucky for him, the Outer Rim held more then a number if species that were yet to be identified. 

He didn't know where the admiral was and he didn't bother to care. It was only him and the Force right now. 

Children were playing in the center of town, holding onto to something. “My turn to hold ‘m!” one shouted. 

“It's not, I just got him!”

“Your such a sleemo.” One boy, fairly young, was reaching towards a taller one. He was reaching out to grab...something. 

Vader looked briefly at what it was, and was surprised to see a baby. A baby that was in danger of falling onto his rump, as it was held by a boy who was probably around 6. But the baby wasn't crying, intact it was laughing and gurggiling.

The taller boy turned which made the baby's legs swing wildly. “I'm gonna tell on you.”

Vader walked slower, and couldn't get his eyes off the baby. The Force was telling him something, but what? 

It couldn't be one of these children with the source of power.

So he moved forward, and may it may not kept his eye on the baby to ensure it doesn't fall. Which, if course, made him run into a few townsfolk. 

One day they would learn to move out of his way. 

But until that day comes, he considered no choice but to walk over to the children playing with the baby. Now the shorter one was holding it, pinching it's cheeks and cooing.

The taller boy looked up when Vader came over and didn't even bat an eye. “Hiya.”

“Did you want to hold Luke?” the shorter boy held out the baby, which apparently was named ‘Luke.’

Luke looked up and for a moment it was still. Vader could not move his gaze, and the Force was screaming at him. It was the baby, a human baby. 

And what a pretty baby it was. Blue eyes, creamy cheeks, and a head full of wavy fuzz. It didn't have a neck and was wearing nothing but a diaper and one sock. 

“Versa? Dai?” A women called. “Whose your new friend?” 

Vader knew he should introduce himself, but instead he kneeled down so the smaller boy didn't have to strain his arms. 

Luke smiled and reach out. Reached out towards Vader.

He wondered if this baby was 9 and half months old, or if he was younger. Certainly he could have been friends with his own child if he had not let his angry get in his way. 

Force that hurt to think about. Worse then the burns, or the sensation of doing anything. 

“Would you like to hold him?”

Vader looked up, and this women he knew. It was his sister in law he supposed, Beru Lars.

Of course it was. 

She smiled, just as kind as when Anakin Skywalker met her. Hair up and on her person was a baby carrier. “He's very open in what he wants, and lovable.”

Vader looked at her and to Luke. Luke must be his nephews in law. Or, atleast, Anakins nephew. 

He asked “How old is he?”

Beru kneeled down and held out her arms to grab Luke from the smaller boy. “Dai, your father is looking for you.” she turned to Vader as Dai said goodbye and walked towards somewhere. “And he's a little over 9 months.”

Vader was cold despite the heat. “He's beautiful.”

Beru adjusted Luke so he could look at Vader. “I wish I could take the credit, but I'm sure those looks come from his mother. Or, some of it.’

“Are you not his parent?” Vader asked without thinking of it. Immediately he was ashamed (his master would not be proud of him showing this weakness). “I apologize, this is none of my business.”

But Beru shook her head. “No, no. It's fine. Yes, Luke is adopted. His parents were murders during the Purge.”

The Purge.

Almost the exact age Luke was, Vader had been hunting Jedi. This had to be the source Vader had tracked, the raw potential of Force in this child. It seems as though Anakin Skywalker wasn't the only one who sired illegal children. 

And Vader himself was probably the one to kill them, causing Luke to be orphaned. 

“May I hold him?” he ached to atleast do that before he left this place. There was always the Hutts to talk business with…

Beru held out Luke. 

Vader was unsure what to do exactly. He was still kneeling, and it hurt to talk but this was important. The last time he held anything so small was back in the days he was practicing for when his own child would be in the world. 

But now was not the time to talk about the past. It was time for the future. 

His hands grasped gently the underarms of the baby, and he moved one towards his bottom. Beru let go from her end as Vader brought Luke to his chest. 

It was awkward at first, but he eventually settled Luke in the crooks of his elbows. 

Luke immediately reached up and ran his hand on his mask. He smiled, and fought to sit up. Vader moved so Luke was straight along his chest. “Do you know his parents?”

Beru nodded sadly. “Yes, his mother was a lovely women but I'm not sure if her occupation. His father was a Jedi.”

“Do you know the names?” Luke was holding his hand know, and Vader ran his fingers on his face.

“Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. He was my brother in law.”

\---

 

“You lied to me!” 

Vader was furious, livid. Never has he summoned the Darkside to this extent, never had he had a reason.

The windows of his room were cracking, chairs being bent into shapes. Darth Vader was set to kill. 

Yet Sidious did nothing but sit in his chair through the hologram. Over the months his skin went back to the original form it was before Windu attacked him. 

Vader wished deeply that he let Windu kill him right now. 

Sidious tossed his hand in the air. “How was I to know that your wife had lived? Last I knew she was dead by your-”

“I was informed she lived long enough for my child to be named. Two days after my injuries.”

It was quiet for a long moment. The only sounds were Vader's respirator and the windows cracking. 

Then “What are you going to do, hmm? Raise your son?”

“Yes.” 

Vader had been stationed at Tattoine for a number of days now. He has spoken to Beru and Owen, was told stories of Luke growing up thus far. 

His old friend Obi-Wan had taken him from Padme when she died and brought him here. Vader hoped that Obi-Wan thought that he had died on Mustafar, because he couldn't imagine him taking his son if he thought Anakin was alive. 

Apparently he still lingers around, protecting Luke. It was true, Vader could feel him. He reached out multiple times but all he received was confusion. 

He missed Obi- Wan, he will admit it. If he could only speak to him, without the initial anger and power over load of the Dark side. 

One day. 

But right now he was in a face off with his master, daring him to deny his right to raise his own son. 

He would kill Sidious first, and he knew that Sidious was aware of this. He may be less experienced, but he wasn't called the ‘Hero with no Fear’ in his old life for nothing. 

“I have no say, do I?” Sidious was testing him, trying to reign in the student-teacher relationship. But right now it was a father and a predator.

Vader didn't answer. He had made himself clear. 

“Then yes, you may raise your son. But if I get one sign of disobedience from him, I will ensure he is destroyed. The son of Skywalker will not become a Jedi nor a Sith.” and with that he shut off the link. 

Vader didn't kneel for him, so all he did was turn around. But he had to reel in his anger. Luke shouldn't be exposed to such horror. 

After he was calmed, he exited the ship. After all, he had a son waiting for him. 

A son, of all things. 

It was not surprising that he isn't comprehending this. The last he heard of his child, he was buried with his mother and didn't even take his first breath. 

Beru and Owen were waiting by the ship bay. It was almost night, and a squad of troopers were ready to escort them back home along with various of tools to help on their mostuire farm. 

Owen was holding Luke, staring at Vader with hard eyes. His step brother was hard to convince that he used to be Anakin, but eventually he relented. 

Beru was the one to ask during the awkward exchange if he was going to take Luke now that he found him. 

Vader didn't even consider that, but he was holding Luke at that time and knew he wasn't going to be away from him. 

“Is everything baby proof? Luke is crawling now, and likes to stick his fingers into everything. And since he's crawling, you have to make sure nothing is sharp on the floor or else it might hurt his knees.” Owen said, handing over a book that Vader took. “Most of what he does is in here.”

Vader wondered what a almost 10 month old could already dislike, but he suspected that Owen slipped in some tips. Not that he was going to complain about, he was going in this almost blind. 

He had set a communication device in their homestead, and it connect them automatically to Vader if anything were to happen. He had promised the Lars that he will bring Luke back to visit often.

Luke Skywalker was going to grow with a support system, Force knows Vader wished he had one before he was practically with no choose but to run to a man who would lie about your wife and child being alive. 

Beru handed Vader a bag, a small one. It was probably filled with more of Luke's clothes and baby bottles. 

Vader turned his head as Owen and Beru kissed Luke's head good bye. Vader knew he was ending a family, but he was also gaining a son. 

He turned back after the last words were spoken, and Owen handed over Luke who reached out to Vader. 

Luke's eyes were wide, probably taking in the ship behind him. But he was holding onto the clasps of Vader's cloak.

Vader turned to the Lars. “I promise you both he will be happy. And we will come back.”

Beru nodded. “I know he will be. Besides, we may not have much, but we will both hurt you of Luke is harmed.”

Vader was told this multiple times, and he was somewhat happy that Luke was in the care if two people who would be so protective. 

Now his son was in the hands of someone who already murdered for him, and will continue too. 

“I know this. “ Vader bowed his head, and then turned. He walked up the ramps, and the setting suns got into Luke's eyes who turned towards Vader's shoulder to block it. 

The pink and orange bounced off his suit, giving him color. “The twin sun of Tattoine were as close as Family.could be.”

Luke looked up. Vader looked down. “They were brothers, one older and one younger.”

 

He boarded the ship and turned towards the sun's and the Lars. Nothing was said, but it was a promise that Vader and Luke will return. 

The hatched closed, and Vader cuddled Luke closer, prepared to never let him go again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke takes his first steps .
> 
> This is not as cute as it could be, but I've pulled like 2 all nighter in a row and I am very tired pls be forgiving I promise more cute in the next chapter.

A Sith is a leader, they do not follow unless it is the will of their master. 

Vader held out a hand to steady Luke invade he fell. Intern, Luke started to bat it away from the wall. “I can do it!”

He was balancing against the steel gray (mixed with the occasional hand print of pant). Wearing a horrendous mixture of bright green and orange, Vader wondered briefly if he should invest in those bacta treatments for eyes. 

Or jump in the lava.

Regardless here he was, holding his sons discarded socks in one hand and holding out to catch him incase Luke decided that the wall wasn't enough for him to walk against. 

Vader had read that babies will wait until they are ready to walk, but Luke has seem ready to take his first step for days now. 

He settled down on knees and grabbed his child who gave a wail of discontent. Despite that, he lifted Luke into his laugh and gently held out a foot to pull his socks back on. Luke was squirming considerably, kicking away his feet and moving his legs. 

This was what Vader gets with letting Luke skip naptime.

“Luke, please.” After hiking his socks up, Vader sat his son on his knee. “I have to go to a meeting.”

Now, Vader knew that babies didn't understand much, but Luke understood that Vader was leaving. 

Immediately he stopped trying to get away and instead hugged Vader's arm. “No, no go way.”

Vader stood and adjusted Luke to one arm. Luke wrapped a skinny hand around his ear, not yet covered by his helmet and mask. He put his tiny head on his shoulder and sighed into his neck. “No way.” 

Each day Luke likes to test the limits of how close he can stay to Vader, and Vader knew this. It's worked a few times, admittedly, but the Emperor was starting to notice. He wasn't willing to risk any hand happening to his son versus spending a few hours away from him. 

He started to walk towards his pod, depositing Luke on the bed and for extra measure wrapped Luke's favorite blanket (which was Vader's blanket before he discovered his son) around the small body, earning a laugh from the boy. 

A few minutes, dramatic smoke, and a test later he left the pod to see Luke standing against the bed, crawling down. He had his (Vader's) blanket in one hand and his other gripping onto the mattress. 

Walking over to pick him up, Vader thought about weening Luke into his own crib. It was a few feet away from Vader's bed, but in all honesty Vader enjoyed the closeness much more then Luke did. 

After picking Luke up and grabbing his boots and a stuffed toy, Vader left the safety of his apartment and into the corridor that would lead too the air wing. 

“I know you don't like being away from me, Son.” he told Luke. “But I am your father, and I know what's best for you. Being with me during a meeting with some people who wouldn't mind seeing you dead, just for being my son. Now, I don't expect you to understand-” Vader felt a tap on his mask. 

He looked down and saw Luke was reaching up and placed hand on the triangular part of his face. He shook his head. “No more.”

Vader felt as tho his son was a little hypocritical, with his babbling all night and day he could attempt to pretend to be interested. 

He placed his son down on the ground (after putting on his boots and tucking his too long pants into them) and was about to com Luke's current sitter (which was just a squadron of troopers) when the most peculiar thing happened. 

Luke was staring at him, hands out, and took his first step. Towards Vader.

He smiled, took another step, another one, and wobbled face down to the ground. 

Vader was there instantly, com forgotten as he held his son close to him and told him how proud he was.

“I knew you were holding out on me.” he lifted his son up in the air, who in returned laugh and tried to lean down to Vader's forehead. 

Vader smiled, then realized there was no way in the Outer Rim he was being away from Luke now. 

Luke won't mind being in a meeting, and it wasn't like anyone would dare hurt him while Vader was alive and breathing down their necks. 

“Daddy no go?” Luke patted Vader's helmet. Already accustomed to his emotions, Vader couldn't get the irony out of his head. All his own life he was forced to keep emotions in check and locked away, and he gives birth to a son who has very easily picked up the Force- enhancement of how species felt. 

“No, I am going, but you are with me.” 

Luke grinned, teeth peeking out here and there. 

A Sith is a leader, not a follower. 

Yet no where it says that commitments have to be set in placed, and as a leader Darth Vader has altered the plan to his own convenience. 

And if that meant having a babbling walking baby in a meeting about the Empires next move, well, then that is that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm like super tired I promise the quality will be back in the next chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, sleepy baby Luke and Vader trying to do adult stuff

Darth Vader was feared across the universe, his name was just starting to make adults shiver in their beds. He fears nothing. 

So there is no reason why he should be worried about escaping the sleeping baby across his chest. 

Luke was chewing on a pacifier, hand gripped around a plushie and the other along his side. Vader's own hand was rubbing his back mindlessly as he looked for a way out of the situation. 

He had only had his son for a little over two months now, and he would soon be reaching his 1St Birthday. It's been a little shaky balancing a baby and a rising Empire at the same time, but he was managing so far. 

Vader paused when he heard a hitch in Luke's breathing, but relaxed when it went back to normal. He slowly began to itch towards the edge of the bed, trying to find a escape route. 

Luke was a very cuddly sleeper, he liked to stay near Vader at all times. When Vader did leave him for any sort of time Luke would let go the same emotion that lead Vader to him-missing, longing, lonely. Vader has the slightest idea of how or why Luke was projecting them, parent subscriptions aligning it to parent-child bonds. A few said that if there child is Force sensitive (Vader would have to talk to the writers about this topic) that they could have developed a link to their biological parent because they are half of them. 

Vader wasn't sure if that was the case, yet it was better than nothing. 

Luke stirred, shifted on his chest, and inched forward just a tad bit before he remained still and went back to a deep slumber. He kicked out his tiny legs and sighed softly. 

Vader ran a hand over his head, still healing from Mustafar. He revealed his true face to Luke the first night they were together in private. After a few shed tears and a little convincing, Luke came to recognize that Vader in the mask and Vader without one is the same person. His son loved to run his hands across the scared and poke his eyes. 

Putting more pressure on his legs which were on the floor, Vader slowly moved his body sideways as to deposit Luke on his bed. How on earth he managed to be roped into co-sleeping bewildered him, not even Anakin wanted to be sharing a bed with his child, too afraid it would have rolled off and neither him for Padme would noticed. 

Padme…

Vader closed his eyes on the onslaught of memories. It was getting harder and harder to forget about his past, but raising Luke keeps that door open. He has yet to tell Sidious for a number of reasons. He was afraid he would take his son away, and he was unwilling to trust a man who would lie about his soulmate and child dying.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Right now Vader had to reach for a pillow and deposit it in his place.

Carefully, carefully, Vader had slid Luke enough to the side that he could gently push him onto the awaiting pillow. Luke, of course, did not appreciate it. 

He opened his eyes and lifted his head, small waves of blonde hair getting in his face. His rapidly coloring face and big tears starting to roll down his cheeks. 

Vader got on his stomach facing Luke. He put a hand in his hair to brush it back. “It's alright son, I just need to do some Empire work.”

He doubts very much that Luke would understand him, and he was right. Immediately he started to cry, soft wailing noises coming through. It was truly pathetic in Vader's views, but what was more pathetic was how Vader summoned the baby carrier from across the room and caught it. 

Fastening it up quickly, Vader reached down towards his son who had manged to roll off the pillow and onto his back with arms up to Vader. 

Vader picked him up and, with some help of the Force, managed to get Luke snugly back on his chest and setting down in the carrier. 

The cries slowly ceased as Vader started to walk around and bouncing slightly. “This is what is known as a compromise Luke. Both parties are happy.”

Trying to teach his son some worthy advice turned to be useless, as he discovered that Luke had already fallen asleep with one hand rapped around his shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funfact, I'm hopefully going to be starting another story with Luke and Anakin bonding .It's going to be your classic time travel fic but, you know, more family bonding (maybe a bit gayer).  
> But until then enjoy these drabbles. If there is a sequel, how would you guys feel about skysolo? It's just a thought, and if no one is in to it I would make it happen.

Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, neither of them have experienced a situation as daunting as this. 

“Luke, I'm honored, but-”

His son, balancing on his toes, tiny hand gripping his own massive one, while he held a ring in the other. His son just proposed to him. 

Luke, an almost 3 year old, who just started to speak in basic full sentences, who won't even wear his socks without being forced too, just proposed to him, a Dark Lord of the Sith. 

Vader had no explanation or thought process. 

Luke pushed the hair out of his face, dark blonde waves, and held the ring up higher. “Daddy, you marry me?”

It had to be when he was told of his mother, Vader decided. A few nights ago Vader told Luke how him and his mother got married then explained what it meant to be married and that when Luke himself got married that whoever he does give his life too he had to make sure they loved each other. 

(And pass the trials Vader would most likely test them with).

Vader didn't think that his son would take it I'm a way that he should propose to his own father. 

Vader kneeled down to somewhat match Luke's level. His helmet was off so he could stare him on the eyes, and Luke went to rubbing his fingers on his scar. 

He tried to assess the situation from a young view. “Son, I love you very much-”

“Like you loved Mamma?”

Vader shook his head. “Not exactly. There's different types of love.” he sat back on his hunches, crossing his legs and setting Luke on his knee. He rubbed his back. “There's love between a son and father, and there's love between a soulmate and another.”

Luke scrunched his eyes. He still had the ring in his hands. “So we can't marry? But I love you!” his face suddenly turned horrified and big tears gathered in his water line. “You no love me?”

Sensing a full blown fit coming, Vader pressed his lips to his son forehead and hugged him to his chest. “No, Luke. I do love you, very much. Your the most important person in my universe. But we can't get married.”

“Why?” Luke leaned against Vader, saddened.

“Because you are my son.”

“But your my soulmate.” Luke declared. He had trouble pronouncing ‘soulmate’, coming out as ‘snoleate’.

Vader wasn't sure how to talk about this. He leaned Luke back and put a hand on his cheek. “Luke, I'm not your soulmate. I'm your father.”

“What the diff’ence?”

Vader knew he couldn't say anything to complicated, or anything to vulgar. He wasn't ready to have the sex talk with his son. “ The type of love we have is more… Special.”

Luke cocked his head. “Why?”

“You and I have a deeper connection then soulmates. Soulmates are people-or species- who meet later in life and fall in love. The love I had for you was before you were even born.”

He remembers the hesitance from when be was told that he would be a father. It took a few days to wrap his head around the idea of holding a baby, of holding it's hand across the street. He never imagined that he would have to tell that child they they couldn't marry their father. 

Luke thought about it for a moment, playing with the ring. “Who's my snoleate?”

“Someone who will fear me.” Vader said automatically. “I mean, someone who will have to pass my standards to be your soulmate.”

Luke started for a moment and then let out a wide grin and giggled. “Daddy, don't kill him!”

Vader raised his non-existent eyebrows. “It's a him?”

“Your a boy, I'm a boy. I like boys.” Luke nodded his head, proud of his explanation.

Vader stood, holding Luke is his arm and walked towards the living areas. “Aunt Beru is a girl.”

“I like girls too.”

“But your soulmate is a boy?”

“I dunno. Can you hold this.” Vader reached up and grabbed the ring Luke was holding. “I want you to hold it.”

Vader held the ring, and it looked vaguely familiar. He pocketed it tho, to put it in one of his boxes he's saving for when Luke is older and he wants to remember the sweet baby he raised. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes son?”

He set Luke on the floor and readjusted his sons pants. He was freshly potty trained, using “big boy” underwear now.

Luke sat down and grabbed a marker closest to him and pointed at a coloring book Vader could grab for him. “I'm going to love you more tho.”

Vader kissed his sons head. He could only hope the universe would allow that Luke keeps this sort of blind innocence as he gets older, and he won't be repulsed by Vader after he finds out everything he has done. 

“As I love you more than your mother.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst

As a Sith, Darth Vader takes the cries of pain from his enemies as a symbol of dominant power, of showing that he is the one to be feared. As a father, he takes it as unease and abandonment yet it's with the truth that his son will have to learn to console himself. 

Vader sat at his desk, documents spread across the surface. Who would have thought being a Sith would involve so much paperwork. He preferred to be out and about, slashing and conquering. 

Instead he was here, listening to his son cry over something or other and he was trying to ignore him. 

He sat back and ran his hands over his face, looking at their bedroom door. Luke had to go down for a nap, but he was in a cranky and grouchy mood all day which resulted in being needy and attached to Vader's hip as they roamed building earlier. He would snap at anyone who got to near and he actually bit one of the babysitters Vader tried to hand him off too. Not sure where this came from, Vader did a quick research when they got home and Luke played on the floor near his legs. 

In the end he chalked it up to the infamous terrible twos.

Luke banged on the door, soft little slaps. “Lemme ou! Lemme ou! ‘m not sleepy.”

“Luke, it's nap time.”

The bangs stopped and he heard a thud instead. “No!”

Vader sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He knew at some point he has tried to get Luke to console himself, and he has done it. It's just that Vader has a tendency to keep Luke as close to him as he can and he's not exactly afraid, per-say, but worried that they're going to grow a codependent relationship. 

Or more of a codependent relationship. 

Luke banged on the door again. “Daddy!”

“Luke, take a nap.”

One more bang. “I'm gonna blow, gonna blow up the ‘ouse.”

“Go ahead. But how are you going to get out then?”

Silence. 

There was a final bang and then Vader heard tiny feet slapping away. He could still here the wailing coming from his son but they were slowly tampering down. 

Vader couldn't concentrate on the documents anymore. He pushed them to the side and stood up, walking around. He decided to rift up the place, putting Luke's plushies on the couch and his socks in the hamper. How his son managed to get so many markers will be a mystery. There we almost as many as the 501 legion. 

No sounds were coming from the room, and he felt the numbing of sleep on Luke's side of their Force bond. Vader decided to check for himself.

Cracking open the door he had a miniature heart attack to notice that his bed was empty, but then he noticed that Luke was in his crib. 

Vader was shocked. Usually Luke would sleep in Vader's bed, preferring it to the crib on the wall near it. One of the bar sides were removed from a long ago experiment of connecting it to Vader's bed, but it become apparent that Luke would attach his little body along Vader's for comfort. 

Luke was sleeping on his front, favorite plushie of a duck curled in his hand. His hair was wild and he had in his pacifier. His cheeks were still red from crying. 

Vader stood in the door way, not sure of how to make this new development. It hurt, definitely. But he knew that this day would come eventually, the day that Luke would want independence. 

He just wasn't sure if he wanted it to happen so soon. 

He kept the door wide open for when Luke woke up. 

About an hour later Luke did wake up and slumbered into the living area. Vader was working at his desk again, and he didn't notice his son until he felt tiny hands pulling on his knee.

He looked down and smiled, and got one back. 

"Hi Daddy!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day .
> 
> In case you haven't noticed, I'm not writing these in order. 
> 
> Oh well .

For months, Vader believed that his child was dead, inside his mother before he was able to take their first breath. He had nightmares, he had visions, he swore he heard the cries of his baby from within the womb.

Yet now, weeks and weeks later, he held a baby. 

His baby.

He had a son, his son lived through the murder of Padme.

Vader cradled Luke closer, trying to get his crying under control. He had wrapped his son in a soft blanket and multiple layers and put on a awful-colored onesie. He rocked back and forth, trying to sooth him.

Vader was worried, t say the least. He was scared of what the Emperor would do now that Luke’s survival was known, scared of what he himself would do if he ever let his emotions cloud his judgment like it had on Mustafar.

But he couldn’t think of that now. He had to focus on now, he had to remember that his old life was gone and his new life is here. 

A new life with a son.

“Luke, its okay. I’m here.” He bounced on his legs. He had tried everything to get Luke to calm down, changed him, tried to feed him, even put him on his bed to nap (but that only resulted in higher wails). It seemed as though Luke wanted something, but didn’t know what.

Vader walked over towards the mirror in the refresher. It seemed the only thing that would get Luke to atleast take deep breaths was to see his own face but one look at Vaders would send him back into hysterics.

Rubbing his sons back, he tried to understand what it was. There were dozens of species on Tatooine, it couldn’t be that Luke was shy to anyone but human.

It hit him then, why Luke would be so upset. 

His son had been living with his adopted parents who were both very much human and not covered in a head-to-toe body suit. Yet was Vader willing to let Luke see his true face?

The wailing confirmed his answer. Why had he not thought of this in the first place bewildered him, but he chalked it up to being a new parent.

He set his son down in his playpen that was put up by troopers earlier (Vader thought it was more like a cage) and quickly walked off to the pod. 

Technically speaking, Vader's entire room can sustain him. But he never bothered to do so, it hurt to remember what he once looked like versus now. 

A machine. 

But this wasn't the tine for Vader to feel sorry for himself, he had a son who was scared and in a new place. He has failed as a father so far but no longer. 

It took a few minutes to take off the suit and put on normal clothing, and the wails of Luke reached through the pod and to his implants. 

When he emerged he walked quickly to his child, lifting Luke up to his chest and cradled him. “Shh Luke, I'm here. I'm human.”

Luke's tears were still running but instead if wails he was taking heavy breaths. His mouth was trembling and Vader felt that he was scared and lonely. 

Vader reached out to their Force Bond, connecting to Luke gently. He sent out waves of comfort and tried to get his son to realize that he was his father, his family.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Luke's tears stopped running. He was looking at Vader with fascination, and be reached up one chubby hand. 

Vader brought him closer, and Luke touched his nose.

He jumped, for this was the first human skin-to-skin contact he had felt for what seemed like eternity. Vader went still, breathing shallow.

Taking a few steps backwards Vader leaned against the wall. Cold, icy against his back. His scared, wounded, burned back. He slid down to sit on the floor and he adjusted Luke so he could reach Vader's fave easier. 

Luke was entranced it seemed. He was running his hands over Vader's face, his eyes, his scar, and sticking fingers in Vader's ears. 

Suddenly Luke's mouth opened and he leaned forward to Vader's face, sticky and warm. It took a moment to resize that Luke was kissing him on the mouth. 

Vader made a face and when Luke leaned backwards he was smiling. When he saw Vader's face he giggled, and leaned forward for another kiss. 

Open mouth kisses was something Vader did not know babies did. 

He tried to recall his own mother doing this to him, but as close as they were Vader wanted to be independent. Then only person he remembers kissing was his wife.

Luke was smiling still, patting Vader's chin. Vader slowly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Luke's forehead. 

His son giggled again and patted his chin. 

Vader smiled and returned to his own space. “You are easy to make happy.”

Twenty four and a single parent, Vader didn't want to remember this. But he had to imagine how if Padme were to live how happy of a family they would be, how happy Luke would have been. 

Yet with his son in his arms and sticky hands on his face, for the first time in almost a year he felt content.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave your expectations at the homepage because you really shouldn't expect them from this chapter .  
> It's bad.   
> I need to study a toddler or something

The Empire was taking his toll on the time he could be spending time doing more efficient work. 

Or, what Vader truly meant, and that was to spend time with his son. 

Luke was reaching that stage wear he realized that Vader was focused on many things, and so in turn he was starting to test his limits, acting out in protest against Vader's rules. 

Vader remembered his days of acting out-of course, his involved running from the homestead and jumping off air speeders, not putting a foot on a table or climbing the droids in his apartment like his son seems to be so fond of. 

But, he had a duty to the Empire, and he was doing this for his son. One day he'll be standing next to him and Vader wouldn't worry if anyone would come and hurt him because the Empire would have taken care of those. 

At Least that's what Vader hoped. 

So he continued to track Jedi, being away from his son for three days now. It's been one of the longest seeing how Vader would usually bring Luke along. But it was to dangerous of planet, too cold for soft toddler hands and delicate skin. 

And he did what he did best. 

Vader ignited his saber and looked into the eye of the enemy and dared them to challenge him in battle. 

 

-

He was gone a totally of seven days and all he wanted was to hold his son in his arms and sleep. 

When Vader finished his mission he debriefed to his master, then tried to call the nanny he hired for Luke. No answer came in, so Vader figured they were sleeping. 

The day that he finally returned to Coruscant he immediately went to his apartment, not caring for the strange stares he was sure was following him. 

He didn't give a damn, they didn't have sons. 

The door was a welcomed sight, and when it swished open he was met with nothing. 

Nothing to show that a toddler was living here, except for pictures on the wall. Vader stepped through the doorway, looking around trying to find at least one toy but no, those were gone too. 

He felt uncomfortable, as if he was intruding on someone else's house. It didn't feel like home without fee traces of his son. 

“Lord Vader.” 

He looked over and saw the nanny, Gama. Gama was a older human, graying hair pulled up tight in a bun. Vader hired her because of those who claimed she gets along well with children. After a thorough search if her past he agreed that she would be fine to watch his son.   
He nodded his head and gestured around. “What happened in here?”

“Children's toys are not suppose to be in the open where guests can see.” Gama replied. She had her bag in her arms was making her way out. “I put of summary of what your son and I have done while you were away. I will be making my leave now, if you don't mind. “

Vader didn't really have a choice for she already left, credits paid before hand. 

Nevertheless, he didn't care right now. Instead he took off his cape and made sure the apartment was sending off the right amount of oxygen for him to take off this blasted suit. 

 

When that was done he didn't even bother to take off his chest pieces, helmet and mask off was enough for him to see Luke with more than a red faze.

Vader opened for door to their room, glancing around before he spotted Luke in his crib. If that wasn't odd enough, all four sides of the bars were up.

While Luke did sometimes sleep in his crib, it was only for naps and never was all four sides up. 

Vader walked over to where his son was, and at first glance the absolute relief at seeing him alive and breathing and okay might have taken a few years off of his life. Kriff, he hates being away, Sith or not. 

Luke was curled up tight, arms around a stuffed animal close to his chest. His hair was crazy wild, and his blanket was pulled tight around him and his toy. His face was scrunched and Vader knew that Luke had to be awake. 

He leaned down a hand and brushed a hair out of his young face. “Luke.” 

His son opened his eyes and turned over, fast enough Vader worried about whiplash. Luke grinned and held out his arms. “Daddy! You back!”

Vader complied instantly, and when Luke was close enough he started to kiss his cheeks, wrapping little arms around Vader's neck. “Your back, your back, your back!” 

Luke was grinning, and his eyes were watering a little. “I miss you.” he leaned in for a smooch in Vader's mouth, which was mostly spit. 

Vader twitched his nose, making Luke laugh. He reached in for Vader's nose. 

“I missed you too, son. More than you could imagine.” Vader stepped his lips against Luke's temple, hand going behind his son's head and bringing it to his shoulder so he could keep him closer. 

Luke shook his head. “No you did not. Gama mean.” 

Vader walked to the big bed in the room and sat down, holding Luke in his lap. “How mean?”

Luke wrapped his arms around Vader's stomach, resting his tiny head right below the open panel on his chest. “She, she, she put way all my toys, and said I can't play in the ‘ivin room.”

Rubbing his hand in Luke's hair, he wondered how in the galaxy was a child not to play in a living room. And odd anger flared in him at the fact that Luke was probably in their room all week because he was afraid of Gama.

Her hast in living makes sense now. 

“Well, Gama doesn't make the rules, does she?” Vader asked Luke. 

His son shook his head, bare toes wiggling against his suit flaps. 

“And I say that you're allowed to play where ever you want. Within reason, of course.”

Luke lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Then he grinned and looked at Vader. “In th-pace?”

“Not in space.”

“Outside?”

“With outside toys. “

“In your pod?”

“No.”

“You tol’ me I could play anywhere.”

“Within reason, my son.”

Luke stood on his lap, holding onto Vader's hands to keep balance. “Why'd you go for so long?”

Vader curled a arm around Luke and brought him closer, turning to deposit Luke in bed. His son giggled, and reached up to grab Vader's nose. Vader didn't really want to answer his son, despite that he wouldn't truly grasp the concept at a young age. 

 

Instead he leaned down and kissed the crown of his forehead and said “I'll tell you when your older.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw, sick Luke.

“Daddy…” Luke called from the room. “Daddy, my tummy don't feel good.”

Vader crushed the medication into dust, spilling it into the fruit juice. “I know my son. Daddy will make it better in a few moments.” he replied with no confidence. 

His son was sick, gross, puking and diarrhea sick, and Vader was admittedly freighted. Luke would of course catch fee occasional cold, but a few days ago Vader woke up to his son whimpering with vomit on his chin. 

Needless to say Vader might have...freaked out. He was big enough to admit it, and maybe his calling of troopers to block all roads until he could carry his son to the infirmary and maybe him crushing the surrounding chairs in the waiting room was a bit extreme, but his son was in pain. 

Luke's pediatrician, Dr.Boswell, had told him that he had picked up a simple virus, virtually harmless. He continued to say that it must have been bacteria he picked up on his birth planet, incubating until triggered. 

“But, from what you told me, he was found on Tatooine. But this virus is too wet and lively for that dessert planet. Is there any chance he could have been born on a separate planet then transferred to Tatooine?”

Vader, who was brushing Luke's hair back gently, was stuck. He just figured that his son would have originally from Tatooine, but then again he wasn't around when he was born. 

He pushed back painful memories. “I am not aware of where he could be born.”

Dr.Boswell nodded. “If you would like, I can take a simple DNA sample and figure it out. If the planets atmosphere was dense enough, there should still be traces of the airs bacteria in Luke's immune system that helps newborns adapt to the world's environment. It would give me a more accurate diagnoses on what he has.”

“What would you need?” Blood was out of the question, Vader doubted Luke would appreciate that ontop of his other body aches and spasms. 

“Just drool and a breathalyzer. It will take a few seconds and you should have the results within a hour.”

Vader looked down at Luke. Luke, who was gripping his hand and had a arm wrapped around s plusher, Luke who's eyes were just opened and had tears running down his green face and who was scared. 

“You have one hour.” Vader concluded. 

-

Luke had vomited once more when Dr.Boswell came holding a stack of paperwork. “Good news, he did have enough bacteria.”

Vader, was feeling more and more helpless as Luke's shivers went on, was not in any mood to play nice. “Where is he from, and is there a cure?”

“Polis Massa, a planet infact between Tattoine and Alderann. It's a simple virus that most children get near station of large tourists areas, or a shipping port. In Luke's case, he was on a planet too dry for it to activate then transferring to here, one of the most populated planet in the galaxy, must have given him the right ingredients to make him have it.”

Vader was silent, processing this. Polis Massa, a planet that had been argued to be a asteroid or a true life form. He had always assumed his son was born on the desert planet, and that that was where Padme had-

Now wasn't time for memories.

“Is there a cure?”

“Yes.” Dr.Boswell handed over a container of medication. “Kids Luke's age generally don't take to pills easily, so I would suggest you crush it up into his juice. If he takes this everyday he should be better in about four days.”

And that where he was now, two days after finding out that Luke wasn't going to perish due to illness. Vader brushed the medication into the fruit juice, capping it. 

He turned and walked into their room. Luke was laying in bed, blankets wrapped around him. His son had glazed eyes and was watching the child's network on the Holonet.

When he saw Vader he sat up, or tried too. He reached out for the fruit juice. “Sit with me?”

“Of course son.” Vader sat next to Luke, pulling him on to his lap. Luke curled into Vader's chest, sucking on the too of the sippy cup. 

Vader started to run a hand though his hair using his free arm to gather the blankets around them. “Are you feeling better?”

Luke nodded.

“Do you want to play?”

Luke shook his head, curling a fist in Vader's shirt. “Wanna sleep.”

Vader waited until Luke took the last sips of fruit juice, then reached out through their bond, giving the suggestion to sleep. Luke responded easily, and his little eyes started to droop.

He kicked out and become dead weight on Vader's chest, and within moments his son was snoring.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh

“My lord?”

“Yes?”

“Your son is sitting on the table. Scribbling.”

“Yes.”

Vader leaned back in his chair, one hand on the tabletop to assure that Luke wouldn't fall off. His son was surrounded by markers and papers, but that along with his socks were tossed to the side as to color on the dark table top. 

Piett looked on for another moment, then turned his head to the projector in front of him. “I just thought this was a professional meeting, that's all.”

“It is, do not let the presence of my son hinder anything you would say. Just refrain from any vulgar language as one would do in a professional manner. My son is in his repeating phase, and so if he repeats anything from you I consider inappropriate I will not be happy.” Vader said, knowing Piett was aware of what sort of damage he could inflict if he wished. 

Piett nodded, and continued on with what he was saying before Vader had set Luke on the table (after the toddlers instance). “Reaching towards the Outer Rim may prove to be a little harder then thought, as our resources are still relatively scarce.”

As he went on, Vader turned his head to his son. Luke's toes were an add assortment of greens and browns, and his blue tunic was slowly turning black as time went on. Vader reached over to roll up his sons leggings again.

We're toddlers suppose to be this short? He tried to remember any child he had come into contact with in his life, but the only images were the younglings in the Jedi Temples nurserys. He remembers them as intimidating, not for fear of power but of how expressive of their emotions they were. Many a times he and Obi-Wan had taken watch over them. He suspects his old master knew how hesitant he was to be near them, but also how calmed he was when he left. 

He had always liked to play or entertain younglings.

“Luke what have I told you about eating these?” Vader scolded, reaching to the marker in Luke's mouth. He brought it back just to notice that the felt tip had been bitten off. 

He held out his hand. “Spit.”

Luke sighed, then opened his mouth, tounge lounging out to deliver a glob of colored spit and red marker tip. He let more spit come out before he closed it again. “I like how it taste.”

“You like fruit juice more.” Vader reached into the bag on the side, handing Luke his sippy cup of juice. 

“No I don't.” He took the juice and drank rather rapidly for someone who liked marker more. 

“I'm sure.”

“Would you like me to come back?” Piett asked. “Because I can.”

Vader shook his head. “No, you are fine. Continue.” he wiped his drooled filled hand on his pants.

“Your fine.” Luke said.

Piett stared at Vader, not seeming to process that he was good to go on. Finally he did, talking about reaching to the wet planets to dry.

Luke sighed, and he turned his body to Vader's hand on the top. He reached his toes out to touch Vader's do fingers. 

Vader, in turned, quickly (and gently) snatched them. Luke laughed and pulled his foot away, only to place it back on Vader's fingers. 

“I can really go.”

“No, continue. There is no problem.” 

Piett sighed loudly and continued.

Vader still had Luke's tiny foot in his palm, and his son in turn was holding onto his arm to try and pull him away. 

He giggled then stood up. Vader reached out with his arm to steady him, but Luke seemed to have this in his plan all along for he put his weight on that arm and had it now pinned to the table by his bottom. 

“Now what do you think you're doing, trapping me?”

“Your s’uck like me!”

“I am a Sith, and you believe I can be stopped by you?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Piett claimed, rather loudly. He stood up, chair swishing backwards. “Because I will if this goes on. I did not question when I saw your son in here earlier, I didn't question it when you decided to go on a potty break, and I didn't even question it when you decided to explain to him what ‘projector’ meant, but I will question this.”

Luke, during this, had shifted to sitting infront of Vader. His son has always been protective of him, and Vader of course was appreciative of that, but he did not want his son to one day become injured for his loyalty.

So he took Luke from around the waist and brought him to his lap, wrapped his arms around him to hold Luke close to his body. “Piett, I hope you won't forget that my son is my highest priority. His needs come before your comfort of meetings, so in the future I would advise you from expressing your displeasure snog this manner. “

“I do not mean to speak put of disrespect, but I would hope I have gained some in turn.”

“Of course you have it, but my son comes before. Always”

“Always.” Luke repeated. 

Piett took in a deep breath and held it, letting it out slowly. “If you won't mind, I will continue.”

Vader nodded his consent and listen to Piett go on about something or another. He had never been great at these type of things, preferring actions over talking. He remembers falling asleep during a few talks with an old Jedi master who fell off a building. 

“I'm bored.” Luke said from his lap. Vader glanced down and was met with wide eyes. “Play with me?”

A large sigh was heard from in front of them, and both looked over to see Piett holding the table with eyes shut. “My lord, please tell me next time your son will be present so I can prepare myself.”

“You wanna play?” Luke asked, exceitdly. “I play real good! I do!”

Luke looked up to Vader. “Can he play with us?”

“No Luke.” Vader replied, hearing the noise of Piett packing his belongings. “He's much too old to play.”

The door swooshed open as Piett stepped out. 

Luke watched him leave, and leaned back. “He's s’ange.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting often enough, real life is getting busy .  
> Thankfully this is not a story that is full of one shots .

He had many deformations. 

Fake arms and legs, eyes to sensitive to see the galaxy, lungs that won't work beyond his home, a face burned and scared. He was only 26.

It hurt him. Anakin, when he existed, had ever cared deeply for the external look. Admittedly as he got older he got a little vain, but never had he spent so much as a few extra seconds on his hair,or choosing an outfit that blood stains didn't show too much (switching to black and dark browns might have been influenced by that). But now it's the reasons why the mirror is rarely used.

“Luke, you can't wear that in public.”

“I can.” Luke replied, newly three years old. “It's good.”

Vader sat back on his heels. His son was currently sporting an outfit made from horrendous pajama bottoms, a light farmer tunic Beru had given him for his birthday, and a miniature cape after he insisted Vader have one made for him.

But with no shoes or socks. Because it doesn't match. 

Of course. 

In times like this he thinks of Padme, how she was such a fashion icon. She probably would have been able to convince Luke to wear something more…bearable. 

Immediately he berated himself. He had to remember that she was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Not like his son. 

His son, who was trying to reach for a fluffy skirt he fell in love with a few weeks ago. 

“Can you get that?” He was on his toes, hand stretched out. 

Vader shook his head. “Son, how about you just wear the farmer outfit Aunt Beru got you? She worked hard on it.”

“I wear the pants with my ‘Mighty Rangers’ shirt. The colors go together.”

Vader let out a deep breath, then sat on his bottom and crossed his legs. He decided this wasn't a battle he would win, toddler logic getting in the way of rational thoughts.

Suddenly he had a lapfull of Luke who had placed himself in the space between Vader's thighs. He was getting heavier, but not as heavy as Vader would like him to be. He didn't understand why, Luke was constantly eating weather is be tiny toy pieces or his fruits.

His son held up a brush. “Do it like you.”

He was referring to the old him- he had shown Luke pictures of his old image, and immediately his son was obsessed with his hair. Other then that, he had told Vader he still thinks his daddy is pretty.

“Pretty” wasn't the word Vader would use to describe himself, but as long as Luke wasn't repulsed from his outer appearance he would be okay. 

Vader started to part Luke's mop. Only recently had his son willingly let his hair be combed.

Luke stretched out his leg. “Do you like my pants?”

“When it's naptime.”

“But what about ou’side?”

“Outside requires better clothing, and shoes.”

Vader knew his son made a face. “I dont like shoes.”

“You never did.” Vader combed his fingers gently through Luke's hair, softly twirling it to achieve some curl. Luke had inherited his own hair, so thankfully it wasn't hard to convince the already wavy hair to be curled. “You have lost many pairs over the years.”

Luke leaned back, tilted his head up on Vader's chest and looked at him upside down. “Tha’s cause I hate them.”

Vader smiled down. “I don't think you can hate anything.” 

“I do. I hate socks and shoes and sand an mushies.”

“Green beans are not mushy, you just like to crush them.” Vader slid his hands out of his sons hair, and grabbed his tiny sides to hold him up. “But you need to eat them so you get tall.”

Luke smiled and held out his hands, placing them on Vader's forehead. He also lifted his kegs and out his feet on Vader's chest.

For some odd reason Luke has taken up using Vader as his own personal play scape, climbing up his legs, swinging on his cape. 

Maybe he should invest in getting a indoor park. 

“Do you want to match me today?” Vader asked in a desperate attempt to rid Luke of his outfit. He was learning quickly that three year olds should not be allowed to choose their own clothes. 

Luke's eyes widened and he grinned, nodding his head. “I'm gonna be like Daddy!”

For some reason, the older his sweet son got, the more that unsettled Vader.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one cares these are not in order.   
> Because I don't care.

How could something have such tiny hands? 

Vader was watching Luke as he slept, his son. His son, for force sakes, his son of a few weeks. 

Tiny hands, miniature toes, and a nose that couldn't be bigger than a thumbnail. He's so small, and delicate. Fragile. 

But he has a strong heartbeat, good lungs, and eyes that see everything. Yet how could he be so…small?

Cautiously, Vader lifted an artificial hand, placing it on his son's small stomach, feeling his chest move with each breath. 

Luke seemed to hate wearing clothes in general, the sun's of Tatooine fooling the baby that he didn't need to wear anything. It was a bit of a struggle to find a onesie soft enough for Luke's standards, but immediately when he felt it he rubbed his face against it. He did the same thing when Vader let him touch his own personal blank, smiling and making soft noises. 

It may have melted Vader's heart. 

Yet here they where, Luke in a blue onesie with a apple on his butt. Vader wasn't sure why there was only one fruit or vegetable on the butts of newborn pajamas, but it was adorable. 

He ran his thumb over Luke's cheeks, thanking the Force that he bothered to get sensors in his fake fingers so he could feel the softness of his baby's skin. It wasn't what he wanted, not the barrier of artificial limbs. He wanted his hands back, no, just one. That all he needed. 

No, he remembered. All he needed was wearing apple butt pajamas and was now using a tiny hand to wrap around Vader's finger.

Vader stared at the difference in size. Luke's fist just wrapped around the tip on his digit, and it was strong. 

Luke took a deep breath and stretched, bringing his fist and Vader's hand close to his cheek. Then he key out the air and smiled, cooing.

Vader slowly leaned forward and pressed his chapped lips against the hair line of his son. “I love you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating that much lately but I have finals coming and I just did a huge project that will decide weather or not I graduate high school   
> And   
> Oh man   
> This snip bit is so fucking lame thank you for your patience tho I promise after this week the updates will be regular again, but until then I shall be worried please keep me in your thoughts

“Luke you have to listen.”

“Why?”

“Because this is very important.”

“Why?”

“In the real world you must eat with your utensils, not fingers.”

Luke sat back in his high seat, poking at peas with his small fork. “I can't like peas tho.”

Vader sighed through his respirator. For a few days known he and Luke have been eating at the table, teaching his young son dinner manners. Which mainly consist of reminding Luke not to use his fingers and to not eat with his mouth open. 

“You do like peas, your just being difficult.”

“I hate them.” Luke dropped his fork and held a hand in front if his veggies, not talking.

Vader watch with an odd eye. While he is aware that toddlers were weird, but this may just be taking it too far.

After moment of Luke holding his hand out, Vader finally asked what he was trying to accomplish.

“You make bad people leave sand you hold, hold out your hand.” Luke replied. “I can do it to ‘eas.”

Ahh. Right. 

Vader leaned over and put his son's tiny hand down. “Son, that's not all I do.”

“You save the galaxy, I know.” Luke leered over at Vader. “You ‘old me before.”

“Yes, but I also do other things then...make bad people go away.” 

“Like what?”

Vader suspected that Luke did know, his son was awfully smart like that. He was just trying to avoid eating his peas. Force knows he did that enough time with Obi-Wan as a youngling.

But Vader conceited to it. He opened up the high chair and Luke stood, jumping in to Vader's arms (lately his son has been fascinated about jumping off high ledges and having Vader catch him).

Yet this time Vader didn't grab him.like he usually would, but instead let the Force hold on to him and suspense Luke in midair.

For a moment Luke just stared at Vader and the ground, then slowly comprehension filtered across his face and he started laughing. “Again! DO it Again!”

Luke rolled in the air, and Vader brought him closer to his face. He put a hand beneath luke's bottom and started to lift him up higher. “You see Luke, the Force can manipulate the world in many ways. When you are older-”

“Daddy I’m flying!”

Vader sighed, realizing that this was probably not going to be the time as to educate Luke on his destiny. Instead he raised Luke a tiny bit higher and spread out his arms, and dropped Luke into them.

His son was grinning. He wrapped his Legs around Vader's chest and put his small hands on Vader's face. “Why didn’ you ‘ell me you could do that?”

“Because you are much too young.” Vader walked over to the high seat and placed his son back in it, buckling the desk back in. “ANd you need to eat your peas.”

Luke sighed and sat back. “How can I eat when you can fly me?”

“Son you’re being dramatic.”

“You're being dramatic!” Luke declared. 

He started to play with his peas again, moving them around on the plate. He looked up to Vader beneath his mop of dirty blonde hair. “Can you float these to me?”

Vader thought about this. Sure, it might be a little elementary but it would get his son to eat his peas (and truthfully Luke needed all the nutrients he could get, he was a little too short and underweight). “Very well.”

SO that's how Vader found himself floating up one pea at a time into his three year old's mouth. THe exciting times of fatherhood.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of sorry, I would so I'm.really sorry but I'm.not. my life was really busy and stressful for a bit (meeting finals and that I graduated high school)   
> Hopefully these will be more regular now, sorry for the delay .

Vader has been starring at the pamphlet for a few minutes, trying to imagine what horrors could happen. 

He looked down at his son who was playing with his stuffed duck at his feet. Surly Luke could survive a few more years without experiencing such a task?

Vader put the pamphlet down and turned towards Luke. He bent down and grasped underneath his arms, earning a delighted sequel from the pudgy four year old. He placed his son on his lap.

Luke shifted so he got comfortable, and he put a hand on Vader's mouth piece. “I was playin.”

“And I have an important topic to discuss with you with.” Vader lifted his hand and shifted it through Luke's blonde mop. “Do you know what an education is?”

“No.”

“How about school?”

“No.”

“Teachers?”

“No.”

Vader looked forward for a moment, assessing the situation. “Remember how I taught you how to put your shoes on the right foot?”

Luke hoisted up his feet and put them on Vader's desk. It must have been uncomfortable for him as he had to stretch his little body. Vader wheeled the chair backwards so Luke would stop. 

“Yeah, I think so. You told me tha’ the toes have to point together. “

“Exactly. Now, there is a place-”

“What place?”

“Let me finish. There is a place where you can learn much more.”

Luke shifted backwards, tiny hands coming up to pull on Vader's suit. “But you're the smartest person ever.”

Vader nodded. “This is true. But, while I may be intelligent, your academics should come from someone who is trained to teach younglings such as yourself. This is why I have signed you up for preschool.”

He waited for a moment, letting his son digest this. Galaxy knows he himself is not up to this task, nervous and dare he say afraid of what could happen to his small son while he was away from him. What types of teachers Luke will now face, what kind of education he may receive. Maybe Vader could hold Luke close to him for a few more years, let him enroll in school when he was six. Or ten. Definitely by the time he was twelve.

“Am I going to make friends?”

Vader focused back to his son, expecting tears but instead got wide eyes full of wonder. “Like, friends who will like me? And are not big like you?” He gasped and suddenly stood up, using one of Vader's shoulders as a guide. He leaned really close to Vader's eyes . “Am I going to find other kids?”

-

Vader held Luke's hand tightly in his own, not willing to loosen up. Dressed in the schools uniform and hair somewhat neatly done, Luke chatted away on what he plans on doing first.

“I’m gonna, gonna find a friend and then we’ll go flying and go see you and Aunt Beru and UNcle Owen and then we’ll go and find treasure and-” Luke suddenly went quiet as he spotted across the lot and saw a few bigger kids.

Vader glanced at the kids, no taller the his waist, and down at Luke who was slowly shifting behind his leg. “Son?”

Luke looked up. “THey’re bigger than me.” he murmured, Vader just barely picking up on the words. “Like, wa-ay bigger. I though they were gonna be short.”

“You may want to get use to that son. You may be taking after your mother's height.” Instead of the usually smile that response would get, Luke instead shifted to hide under Vader's cape.

Vader looked around, spotting parents and such as. He tried to think of a situation out of this, but he couldn’t think of one that would allow him to keep his menacing image the population was starting to form of him. 

Yet the genuine fear was coming of his son in waves, enough for him to blast all progres he has made in regards to how the galaxy sees him.

He knelt down and shifted Luke to be in front of him. His very small son wouldn’t look him in the eyes and his hands were wrapping around Vader's cape. 

“Luke, look at me.” Luke looked up. “What are you afraid of?”

Luke ducked his head when a child ran pass them, and brought it back up when it was gone. “They're old.”

“You tell me that I'm old.” 

His son shook his head. “But your my daddy, you're suppose to be old. Kids are suppose to be young.” he castes his eyes down. “What if there mean to me, and if your gone, you can't help me. What if they don't like me?”

Suddenly Vader relized that Luke was afraid to be alone. He understood completely, sympathetic to his son. 

They stared at each other for a moment, and Vader was assessing fee situation. A final plan came to mind and he hoped that it might be able to help Luke out of this sudden shift in mood. “Would you like me to stay you with you?”

Luke eagerly nodded. 

Standing, Vader grabbed Luke's hand again and curled his fingers, securing his son next to him. Together they walked into the entrance.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of serious. Well angst. I don't think there is trigger warnings because it just barely touched the concept of anxiety depression (like its the raindrop in a ocean) but still .

He was alone, invisible. None existent.

Each way he looked there was nothing, not darkness not the light. All there was was depth. Endless depth, too deep to see anything. 

He had to arms or legs, no chest or pelvis. All he was were a bundle of cognitive thoughts knowing that he was alone. 

But the pressure,a pattern. He wasn't sure where it was, maybe on what could be a nose. Maybe a shoulder, he couldn't remember. 

“Dad!”

There was a noise, a shrill sound. He knew he would answer that noise, but he couldn't. 

“Daddy?”

Why couldn't he wake up, why could he see where that came from? Who was he, what was his own name why is he here?

There was pressure around his middle, squeezing. It was comfort in it. 

Darth Vader opened his eyes, breath rapidly going in and out. He stood up and stumbled, instinctively putting one hand underneath Luke's bottom so he wouldn't fall to the ground. His heart was beating hard, brain trying to catch up along with his lungs to see that he was here.

He looked around. Dark room, quiet. Floors a dark red carpet filled with various of pillows and on the walls were drawings his son made for him. 

His son, Luke. His son who was holding him and looking at him with big eyes asking if he was okay. 

Vader looked at Luke's face. Wide eyes, curly dirty blonde locks. Nose turned up with a dimpled chin. 

Luke was his son, he was comfort. He was Darth Vader and he was a father to a beautiful boy. 

Vader let out a breath of air slowly, and Luke smiled when it accidently blew through his hair. “Daddy, stop it tickles!” 

Vader started to shift back and forth, breathing. 

Breathing was good, he needed to live. It was hard without his respirator but he needed to see color.

Red couldn't be a color, he wouldn't allow it to be. 

Little legs wrapped around his midsection and small arms wrapped around his neck. Luke hoisted himself up higher and put his head on Vader's shoulder. 

Vader had been noticing lately that his son was becoming very attuned to emotions around him. Force knows how many stories of children he brought home from preschool of who cried that day and how he helped them, or how the class pet was feeling. More than once Vader had to stop Luke from hugging strangers on the street. 

His son had quieted down, breathing with Vader. Vader started to walk out of the meditation room, down the short hall to enter the large living space in the center of their apartment.

Not unlike the one he shared with his late wife, the windows spread from one end to the other with doors inbetween to enter a large balcony. But it was cold during the night on Coruscant, and Luke wasn't wearing any socks or outerwear. 

He summoned a blanket from the couch (a horrifying pattern) and wrapped it around his son, tucking it in beneath his bottom and over his back, wrapping his arms over the ballet do keep his son close to him. 

Vader opened the door and walked out and immediately the noises of life invaded his ears. It was late and itching to breath in without his respirator but he needs this fresh air. 

Luke must have noticed he had trouble breathing became he started to rub the back of Vader's chest. “Breath in Daddy, breath out. In and out, you can do it.”

Vader didn't speak, but listened to his four year old instruct him to breath. It was the same mantra Vader would tell Luke while trying to teach him swim.

“There you go, see?” Luke shifted up more and covered Vader's opposite shoulder with the blanket. “In and out, deep breath in and out.”

In and out. 

In and out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said weekly updates? Haha, yeah sorry .

“Luke, put your shoes on.”

“No!” 

“Luke, put it on.”

“No!”

“Luke!”

Vader turned towards where his son threw his boots. Of all days his son was having a tantrum, it had to be the one where he was a few minutes late in arriving to pick up his son due to a upwards shift in this so called “resistance”. He tried to make a hasty break-a-way at first but he gradually became more and more focused until with a start he realized that he was thirty minutes late to come to Luke's school.

He was so used to having his son right next to him he unconsciously assumed that Luke was on the floor playing with his coloring sheets.

Vader grabbed his shoes and turned back towards his small son, red in the face and tears threatening to fall over his cheeks. Vader knew what that meant, his son skipped his nap. Or he didn't eat his fruit packs. Or his son was just cranky for no reason, he doesn't really know what it is. 

“Miss Concello, has Luke been acting like this all day?”

Miss Concello was a average human with red hair chopped closely to her head. At first glance she seemed to be made out of nothing but sharp lines and heavily patterned clothing but in actuality she was a gift among students.

She shook her head. “Not until about two hours ago. He became more cranky as the day went on, even refused to color until I told him he could free draw.” Filing through a stack of papers, she handed Vader one he assumed was Luke's.

It was the Emperor with an angry face lying down on the ground with green lines coming off of him.

“I’m not cranky! I’m mad.” Luke stood up and reached towards Vader's hands. “Give me my picture, it's mine and you can’t have it!”

Vader raised it higher and stared down at Luke. “Son you know your not suppose to draw the emperor in this sort of fashion.”

“But I hate him!” He stood on Vader's toes. “Give it back!”

Luke was shouting so much his voice was starting to crack. It must have frustrated him even more Vader thought it because the tears in Luke's eyes finally made their way past the barrier. “I hate him and I hate you and I hate, I hate everything!”

“Everything?”

“Everything!” Luke reached higher, tears coming down faster. “I want my picture back!”

Miss Concello sighed, crouching down next to Luke. “You can’t have that much hate, Luke. You’re too small.”

“No I’m not, I’m big and I hate and hate everything!”

Suddenly Vader heard a tearing sound. He glanced at the paper to see it ripping down the sides, shredded pieces slowly but surely making its way to Luke at the ground. If he allowed this to keep up, Luke would be holding on one half of his drawing having teared it half by using the Force.

A cold sensation ran through Vader's stomach and hastily he crouched down to pick Luke up and earned a shout in his ear and tiny hands thumping on his shoulder. Vader summoned Lukes shoes from the other side of the room and turned towards Miss Concello. “I apologize for the way Luke has been acting.”

SHe shook her head, organizing the stack of pictures. “It's fine, usually he’s one of the happiest and calmest. I can forgive one tantrum.” SHe turned her face towards Luke (who was rubbing his eyes angrily and taking deep breaths. “I hope you stop hating everything soon Luke.”

“I won’t!” 

Vader resisted through to sigh so instead he crumpled the picture in his hand and gripped onto Luke's boots harder, curling his arm around his son so he would try and stop wiggling out of his hold.

THe short walk back to the speeder consisted of Luke’s declarations of how he’s going to blow up the planet and its moon and its sun, taking everyone out because he hates it all.

Vader refrained from commenting of how unlikely Luke would be able to blow up a moon until he remembered what sort of Orbital SPace station the Empire was working on currently. Hopefully Luke would never have the chance to go on it.

Strapping Luke in his seat wasn’t hard despite Luke's attempts to push Vader away, kicking out his socked feet and putting hands on Vader's forehead to keep him away. The ride home was more of Luke's hatred.

“And I hate Zin and I hate Tessa and I hate, I hate the mats that she have to sleep on and I hate-” all this hatred from a little boy. Vader wouldn’t be so surprised if it didn’t feel as uncomfortable of it. His four year old son hating the world, and all Vader could think of was that morning when he was trying to talk his way into bringing his stuff duck with home to school claiming that he gets lonely.

There was a rattling noise and Vader looked down to see of Luke's sippy cups in the holder, skating. The plastic was cracking and the top was slowly folding down into the hollow of the cup. 

Vader knew it wasn’t him.

He sped up faster to get home.

By The time they got to the apartment Luke stopped shouting and instead was sitting silently, taking deep breaths. He was wiping his nose with his hand and his eyes with the other, and when Vader went back there he refused to look at his mask.

He didn’t even argue when Vader picked him up, just put his head on his shoulder and gripped onto his cape.

Vader knew better than to attempt to put Luke in his room (after four years of Luke existing he deemed himself worthy of sleeping in a big boy bed, and Vader refused to acknowledge the pain in his chest when he realized the new independence his son was gaining) but instead placed him on the couch.

He knew he should probably talk to Luke about this behavior for it was totally unacceptable, but found that he could bring himself to do it. His son had never expressed so much hatred, or at least enough to manipulate the Force with his anger. How does he bring this up?

“Son,” Vader started. “Why do you think you hate everything.”

Luke was quiet, playing with the hems of the (terribly ugly) pillow. “I don’t hate you.” he replied softly.

“Well that's good. But how about everything else?”

Luke shifted, leaning back into the couch more. “I don’t know. I was okay but around nap time everything was really bad.”

Vader was instantly alert, thinking of everything bad that could have happened to Luke. “How did everything became bad?” He said sharply, just barly keeping his voice level. 

“It was like a feeling. Like something was making me angry but I don't know. Maybe I'm going through, the change.”

Vader was silent for a moment, not ignoring what to say as his son stared at him wide eyed. Vader shook his head and ran a hand through his sons hair, cursing at his own stupidity for falling asleep before his four year old son who decided to watch the night Holonet podcast where the special topic was human females and their menopausal years.

“You're not going through the change, Luke.” 

His son did skip naptime, that much was sure. Vader took a deep breath, closing his eyes to reassure himself that no one did anything to his son. His heart started to calm down which he used to try and figure out what Luke might have been saying.

“So it was a emotion?” Vader asked.

Luke shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe.” He turned towards Vader. “Can we have dinner now?”

“Son it's only 1500.”

Luke flopped back into the couch, throwing the pillow across the room and used Vader’s cape to cover his face. “I hate everything!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK  
> I totally dropped the ball on this story .I'm so sorry .It wasn't for lack of ideas, just. Well. Actually having to write them. 
> 
> It's my yearly summer talent death, but good news I start college in two weeks so I'll be having more inspiration!
> 
> I'm such a geek.

Few things have scared Vader in his lifetime. Permanent good-byes, destiny, and admittedly Obi-Wan when he tried to convince Anakin that the braid in his hair looked good.

But this moment may make his top worst fears.

“So I was a Daddy baby?”

Vader sat back in his seat, eyes narrowed at the action figure in front of him that was holding a piece of scrap that Luke had deemed a baby. Vader blamed the bundle for Luke's sudden interest in how babies are made. 

“Son you know your mother helped.” 

Luke nodded, standing in his chair and leaning over to grab his toys. “Yeah, but didn't you say you carried me?”

“As a baby yes.”

His son shook his head and hopped down from the table to Vader's side, reaching his hand over to tap Vader's stomach “No, in here. This is where the baby comes from and how the daddy carries it until, until it's ready.”

Luke looked up, hand still on Vader's stomach. “Right?” he prompted.

Vader shook his head, thankful that the helmet was off so he could speak clearly. He leaned down and picked Luke up and sat him on his lap. “No son, I did not carry you in my ...stomach.”

“But Caster said that his parents carried him, and he's said he's gonna be a medic. Medics know everything bout babies.”

“Not everything.” Vader tried to think this over. Multiple scenarios filtered through his mind and none of them looking promising. “Luke, your mother carried you.”

“I thought you said she died?”

Vader took a deep breath and nodded. “She did die, but after you were born.”

“I don't remember her.” Luke looked down at his toys, making the action figure close his arms closer around the scrap. He lifted his leg onto Vader's hand. “I only remember you, and Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen.”

He turned his head up. “So how could she carry me?”

Vader turned Luke so he could clearly see all of his Vader's front. He put one hand behind Luke to make sure his son doesn't fall backwards and slam his head into the table. “Because human males can't carry babies when they're in the stomach.”

Luke lifted up his white shirt (a horrible choice on Vader's part as now the shirt had colorful marks and glue on it) exposing his belly. He poked his belly button. “Why not?”

“Because we don't have the...the proper tools to make one. Remember how we had to go to the market to get the hydrospanner large enough to fit into the Net 40s engine?”

“Yeah.”

Vader spread his hand on his own stomach. “Males don't have the right engine to fit a baby.”

It took a moment but Luke's face lit up. “Oh! So I'm a mommy baby?”

“No, you're my baby and your mother's baby.” Vader corrected. “A child is half the mother and half the father.”

Luke sighed, letting go of his shirt. Vader figured the four year old was confused about babies and mechanics being mixed together, but it wasn't like there was a book on how to explain to your child about the making of a fetus. 

He mused out of his thoughts when Luke wiggled out if his lap. He stood on tiny feet and stared Vader in the eye while and said “I'm just gonna have a daddy baby.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how kids use swears but don't know that they're bad words ? Here ya go.
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in MONTHS but college us know. 
> 
> College. 
> 
> Only about 4 chapters left in this then off to a big story either about a time traveling Anakin Skywalker or a continues of this story but grown up and not one shots.

“Ooo...Ooo...Ooo-Daddy look at that one!” 

“Yes Luke, I see it. Like the other planets we saw.”

“But not that one!”

Vader sighed.

It's been like this for almost an hour now, Luke cooing at planets and suns and moons, reaching his little hands out as if he was going to catch one and place it in his room. Truth be told, Vader wasn’t sure why Luke was so amazed by this. It wasn’t like Luke didn’t live in intergalactic space shuttles months out of the standard year.

He usually would have wanted Luke to stay with a babysitter (or, in his case, the 501st) but his son had been picking up on some crude language. HIs son swears it was through the Holonet but Vader wasn’t so trusting. His son enjoyed documentary videos along with Galaxy Knots, much less anything that allows swearing.

So there they were, miles from any shuttle, and approaching the steadfastly Brentaal IV in the Core system to gather more intelligence. Or in Luke's case, to observe quietly by his side. Yet Luke was still young enough that the planet's Ice caps and oceans would amaze him to no end. 

He shuddered at the thought of Luke stripping down to his under pants and running into the water, throwing caution in the wind along with his shirt hitting Senator Foliage in the face.

“Son when we get there you know you will have to be quiet. And stay put at my side.”

Luke looked over at Vader, hands playing with the straps of his shuttle seat. “I can’t talk? A all?”

“You can talk, but respectfully.”

The planet was large and in a valuable position in the galaxy. A central location for travel and trading, making it a target for the soft rumors of an uprising against the Empire. Thier journey was leading towards the heart of the planet, Cordal.

“Respet-ful-ee? But I’m so much fun!”

“Fun and respectful do not cancel each other out.” Vader waved a hand towards his son. ONe of these days he’s going to be lecturing Luke with a finger pointed at him as Obi-wan did and that's the day he decided his transformation into a true Sith Lord will end. “ YOu have to remember that these people are of importance to the Empire. So, if not being fun is what it takes for you to be good, then be boring.”

Luke sighed and kicked out his feet. “Carbon flush.”

Vader almost stopped the shuttle and turned around. “Luke!”

“What?”

“That vulgar language, where did you learn it from?” Carbon Flush, vulgar term for someone not liking the situation. Vader tried to remember which troopers he was letting around Luke.

And which ones he would be firing out into the void of space.

“Clarence. He’sa boy from my class. He showed me what a dog was! Member?” Luke said.

Vader tightened his grip on the wheel. It wasn’t like he could control what every 5 year old is saying around his own 5 year old. He had a sense of knowing that this trip was going to be somewhat regretful.

-

He was right.

Luke tightened his hold on Vader's cape, not even letting go when Vader suggested it made him look like a toddler again. It wasn’t as if Vader didn’t like eh connection, it was the fact that he looked far less intimidating when the physical embodiment of Light (at least to Vader) was clutching on to him from a mixture of being nervous and knowing that Vader was going to lecture him when they leave. 

Of course, this was only for the fact that right when Luke saw Senator Foliage he told Vader that he looked liked a drooling drebble, a vulgar term for a bounty hunter.

Then as they walked on, Luke pointed out how the painting has ‘choobies’ (genitalia) asked if the fancy chair was bought by ‘blood money’ (term for illegal profits) asked if any ‘grubs’ we're around (insult to imperial citizens) and said that the carpet looked ‘cheapjacked’ (goes without saying).

Vader will find whoever was teaching his son these words and kill them.

Until then he will get over the fact that his son is gripping him and making him less of a threat and be done with it. 

Truth be told it's was a welcome disturbance. Foliage was a boring man with a quiet fuzzy voice. Few words were exchanged in the time they have been here, save for the usually praising of Luke's physical features (that may or may not make Vader smug seeing how Luke looks like his old self). 

“The traffic is calmer than usual.” Foliage remarked. He gestured out to the open windows, wide open space with minimal buildings and more open fields with parts then anything else.

Vader felt Like letting go of his cape and cautiously making his way to the window. He had to stand on his tip toes, hand gripping the edge to pull himself up a bit higher. He took a small sniff. 

Vader felt the force telling him of immediate doom right before it happened. 

Luke's face crumpled, nose scrunching. “It smells like druk.”

Druk, a vulgar term for excrement. Human or other wise.

Vader wrapped an arm around Luke's waist, picking him up and pulling him to his side and under his cape as if shielding Foliage from any other insults from his grounded son. “I apologize on my sons behalf, he's too young to understand what is right to say and what is not.”

Foliage had wide eyes, grey with orange irises to match the buildings fashion. Lines with age etched into his fave and he had a expression of surprises. 

Vader resisted the urge to yell out expletives of his own such as frotz and haja.

Luke lifted his head from out of his cape, eyebrow going up and he opened his mouth but Vader covered it with his own hand before he could say anything. “If you will excuse me for a moment.”

He didn't give Foliage a chance to give him a yes or no because he was already walking swiftly towards fee next hall where he could find a room alone in which he could scold his son for his language and to and find out which trooper was teaching his son how to talk so...vile.

After a appropriate distance away where he wouldn't be heard Vader set like down. “Where did you learn such terrible language.”

It couldn't be the Holonet, at least not all of it. True, his son did known more about the human female reproductive system then he would like and has become fascinated by the Ewok species from a documentary Vader thought was a child's show, but he doubt Luke would learn swears from either of them.

Luke had his own wide eyes, and his eyebrow was still raised. “Want does ‘haja’ mean?”

A moment of tense silence. Vader tightening his hand, telling himself not to point his finger. “It's a bad word, now tell.me. where. did.you. learn . it.”

Luke spread his hands and sighed. “You did. I mean, you taught me. You just said haja back here!” he gestured wildly to the corridor they just came from. 

“I did not.” 

“Yes you did, that and frotz.” 

“Luke!”

“Dad- I mean Father!”

While Vader as pleased his son corrected himself, he had to find it a little amusing at his sons ‘angry’ face. To scrunched up as if he smelled druk.

But his son was sincere, he truly believed that Vader said those words when he actually thought-

Oh. Oooh.

Vader hadn't said those words physically, he thought them. Infact, since Luke could talk he's been reduced to swearing in his head.

Force be reckoned, Luke's been hearing through their natural bond as father and son, subconsciously reaching out to the only available teacher to guide him on his way to connect to the force and use his full potential. 

Which means he's heard one to many swears.

Kriff.

“See! There you go again.” Luke put his tiny fist on his hips. “Bet your gonna deny that too!” he paused for a moment, unsure. “What does kriff mean?”

Vader closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about the days when Luke said his first word and how happy he was. And kept remembering that day as Luke pulled on his cape. 

“Hey, you okay? What does kriff mean?”

Carbon flush.


End file.
